The present invention relates to a rear bed spoiler which is installed onto the upper rim of a vehicle tailgate and onto adjacent upper rear corners of the rear bed.
Spoilers comprise one of many types of vehicle aftermarket accessories which most commonly serve to enhance the aesthetic appearance of a vehicle such as, for example, a pick-up truck. Such spoilers, however, such as the rear bed vehicle spoiler of the present invention, often serve one or more various other useful functions. In particular, a truck bed spoiler serves to provide protection to portions of the tailgate area of a truck which are particularly prone and susceptible to scratching, denting, etc. Since, with regard to pick-up trucks, the loading and unloading of heavy and cumbersome objects (e.g. furniture, lumber, boxes, etc.) into and out of the truck bed is a relatively frequent occurrence, the tailgate rim and adjacent truck corners are commonly subject to the banging and scraping resulting from with such activities. A truck bed spoiler serves to protect the body of the truck from such damage.
Additionally, a truck bed spoiler may be given a shape so as to impart aerodynamically beneficial properties to the truck when the truck is in motion.
The present invention is directed to an improved design for a rear bed spoiler incorporating the foregoing characteristics.